earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Organizations
In doing favors for these organizations, players will be able to gain access to new design technology. Players will then be able to apply these technologies to items they are building, which will allow them to create unique and powerful items.(QOTW 06022008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 1 Berufsunfähigkeitsversicherung Continoma aligned factions Alpha Sisterhood This organization is comprised of female scientists, who train their minds and emotions through consuming training to achieve the ability to control energy currents with a psychomorphic interface.Their studies over emotive interfaces have allowed them to create a new direction in armament, called Cybermentalism. Their goal is to achieve a new level of evolution, falling in line with the Continoma politics.(QOTW 06022008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 1 Seeyen A subculture of people with incredible psionic gift, the Seeyen have chosen a life of seclusion far from the prying eyes of the rest of the citizens in a village located at the western beach of the island. While they cooperate with Continoma, they do so only to ensure their comfort and security. They are aware that for Continoma their village is a test bed of studying the psionic potential of the human mind.(QOTW 06022008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 1 Consular Guard The Consular Guard are defenders of the Continoma cause, although not directly under its authority. They believe in law and justice, at any cost. Gathered at first from SVS officers, they attract promising subjects from the civil population and through long and hard training they maintain an elite combat division, directly funded by Continoma to fight against criminal activities across the island.(QOTW 06022008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 1 Noir aligned factions Enforcers A group of veteran soldiers united by their dark and criminal past make up the Enforcers. Once they sided with Continoma as mutant extermination squad- sent on the worst assignments where they were supposed to eliminate all “inconvenient” subjects to the current regime. When they became the “inconvenient” ones, they left Continoma and went independent, siding with Noir and even the criminal Syndicate. As coldblooded killers, hardened through fanatic massacres against mutantkind, these renegade soldiers believe in brute firepower and intimidation.(QOTW 06022008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 1 The Codiax One of the strongest allies of Noir, the Codiax is comprised of rebel biology scientists who initiated a coup against Continoma and were backed by the military and economic opposition at the time. When their direct assistance is not needed by Noir, The Codiax works on secret experiments over genetics and biologic weapons based on whatever knowledge they can extract from the mutants. These experiments are seen as "troublesome" by some, however the organization still persists.(QOTW 06092008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 2 The Phoenix The Phoenix are a union of renegade scouts, many of whom have shown support to Noir in the days before and after the Coup. As secretive as any spy organization could be, in politics the Phoenix leans towards Noir mostly because any links to their previous position of glory in Sal Vitas have been severed. They currently trade with stolen technology and information from their secret agents in the great metropolis, and in turn sell it to Noir - as long as they pay well. Should Noir ever fail to deliver on payments by accident or design, they can expect to find themselves having to procure another source quickly.(QOTW 06092008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 2 Neutral/Shifting factions The Syndicate When Continoma deserted the less promising population within The Nest that did not follow fanatically the political propaganda they put out, they did not expect what became of the first pioneer settlement years later. After the destruction of the old world, the area became a cesspool of criminal activity ruled by the Syndicate, an organization built on the same merciless principles and tightly woven underground connections as a current day mafia. They set the laws of conduct between the many criminal organizations and bandit squads that roam the island, killing and pillaging. A group with unclear long-term goals, The Syndicate are always trying to stay on the winning side in the conflict between Continoma and Noir. (QOTW 06092008) An Early Look at the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 2 The Syndicate is led by a man named Shepherd, whose intentions are still yet unclear. The Syndicate is openly opposed by the Outcasts, but they lack the strength and magnitude to oppose the The Syndicate directly. (QOTW 02092009) A Look at the Syndicate The Red Dragons Wielding the power of Law and Order in the Eastern Garden, the Red Dragons are in firm control of the underground black market. Placed in a very powerful position to trade not only with restricted and prohibited technologies, they also enjoy the power of having connections with all other organizations. Few organizations can afford to call The Dragons their enemy. Honor is paramount to this organization; if anyone dares to take it away, they strike back with brute force and primal aggression. They work hard to keep their neutral status, maintaining a careful balance between Continoma and Noir.(QOTW 06092008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 2 The Nathurians Group of eccentric scientists who stray from all senseless political struggles on the island, as they often relate the conflict between Continoma and Noir. They follow a nearly religious belief of balance and symbiosis with the nature, picturing the mutated ecology of the island as a precious ally in the mutual goal of survival rather than an enemy that has to be destroyed. For them, every direct intervention in the ecologic biosphere is a barbaric act that would repeat the ecologic catastrophe of the war, in their eyes a mistake that cannot be repeated.(QOTW 06092008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 2 Tech Collective The Tech Collective is a professional organization struggling to defend the rights of a large group of scientists, inventors and manufacturers against the selective censoring of research by Continoma. While they are responsible for the rapid technological advancement of the new society, almost all organizations call them an enemy due to their incredible potential in the arms race in the private sector. As an example, the Tech Collective invented the use of mechanical exoskeletons, whose primary construction purposes were quickly refashioned for military means by the mutant extermination squads and used later in the conflict between Continoma and Noir.(QOTW 06092008) An Early Look At the Organizations of Earthrise, Part 2 Category:Settings